


Frustration

by MorinoAthame



Series: Random Prompt Fills [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adoption - of a sort, Alpha Smoker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro Sings, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: Luffy and Smoker make arrangements to meet for Smoker's rut, but Smoker is running late and Luffy has become distracted by a very new member of the crew.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lioness78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lioness78/gifts).



> I wrote for a prompt given to me by a friend, lioness78. I can't remember the exact specifics, but she wanted Luffy and Smoker, a baby, and Zoro taking care of the baby. She was more thinking the baby would be Luffy and Smoker's, but this was the idea that came to me.

Luffy yawned and stretched as he sat up from his nap. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he’d been asleep, but other than Franky and Usopp, he couldn’t sense anyone onboard, much to the annoyance of his grumbling stomach. Sanji had left him a lunch, but he’d eaten that hours ago, surely.

After another stretch, Luffy rose from Sunny’s figurehead and hopped onto the deck. Rubbing at his stomach, he debated on what he should do, wait or go after Sanji.

The island they were anchored by was small, and other than one village and a couple farms just outside it, there was nothing but trees and more trees. While Chopper was excited about the plants in the forest, Luffy had quickly lost interest. He’d explored the entire island in a day and found nothing to do. The biggest animal present was cattle.

The villagers were nice people, and they’d immediately known who Luffy was thanks to his hat and stories they’d heard from Shanks. Shanks was their protector, and they seemed quite happy about it.

Luffy was still bored, and the only stories he could get about Shanks were mostly about his drinking all the booze on the island, several times. Truthfully, the Strawhat captain was ready to move on, but he’d made a promise to wait until Smokey could arrive, for one thing, and it seemed like forever since he’d seen the older man. Too long, by Luffy’s mind.

Smoker was supposed to arrive by the next morning. As Luffy thought about that, boredom gave way to anticipation and he felt suddenly in the mood to move, to explore the island again or just about anything else, since Smoker wasn’t there to expend his energy on. He just knew he needed to move or he’d fly apart.

Giving his stomach a pat, he decided it was time to find Sanji. Not only was he doing something but he would get food, too.

Luffy tossed out his arms, grabbing the railing and backing up to launch himself further inland faster than walking. He let his arms contract, ready to let go at the exact moment for maximum distance but at the last second, seeing something at the end of the gangway, he didn’t let go.

He dangled for a moment over the side of the ship, just inches above the water before pulling himself up and heading down the ramp. Whatever was sitting there was small, and it took only a second to realize it was a basket, a basket of laundry he thought. Though why laundry would be there was confusing.

The captain stopped at the basket, cocking his head to the side as he stared down at it, a frustrated look of complexion on his face. Luffy crossed his arms and tilted his head to the other side to stare a minute more.

Finally, with a shrug, he dropped his arms and stepped over the basket. He’d let Nami figure out who would give them laundry, and why. But, as he stepped, the basket made a noise, one that sounded like an unhappy puppy. Luffy froze, one foot on either side of the laundry… noise making laundry.

A small pivot and he could stare more easily into the basket between his feet. The laundry not only made noise, but it wiggled, too. Puzzled and always curious, the pirate squatted down and pulled the cloth on top away. Underneath, a tiny face stared back up at him.

A baby, someone had left them a baby. He tried to remember if he’d seen anyone with a baby while in the village, but he’d hardly cared about anything but Shanks and food at the time. The village was small, it’d not be hard to find the parents, though it was hard to imagine the baby was there by accident. No, someone was abandoning their child, to pirates.

Luffy felt hot as he came to the realization. How could someone abandon a baby, give a child to pirates, pirates with hefty bounties on their heads and the New World all around them trying to kill them? He was angry someone would do such a thing, but his anger lasted only long enough for him to move onto sadness.

Carefully, Luffy picked up the basket and carried the child onboard the Sunny. As far as Luffy was concerned, the child was now theirs… his. No way would he try to return it to someone who didn’t want it. Who knew who they’d try to give the kid to next.

His experience with babies was non-existent, but as Luffy picked the little black-haired baby up, he felt right with the kid in his arms, like he was meant to have a child, this child. He couldn’t wait to show Smokey.

***

He was late, almost two whole days. It had seemed the world, and his bosses, were conspiring to keep him away from Luffy. Smoker could only hope the younger man hadn’t left their rendezvous point.

Three months had passed since Punk Hazard. And given all Luffy had been through since, Smoker needed to see for himself that the notorious pirate captain was safe and well. He nodded to see Luffy, touch him, hear his voice, smell the salty light rubber scent that clung to Luffy. He needed to taste that scent on the younger man’s mouth, and any other area Luffy would let him.

Just thinking about it aroused him, he puffed harder at the cigars in his mouth, gnashing his teeth at them. “Tashigi!” He called for his second, though maybe it was more of a roar.

The young woman burst in a moment later. “Sir?” She asked face flushed and a little out of breath. Her sword was in her hand, and he could hear groans out on deck.

“How much further, Tashigi?” He pulled the cigars out of his mouth and spit out the tobacco he’d gnawed loose.

She glanced out over the deck, to the horizon, though there was little she’d be about to tell from it. Her gaze then turned back to him. “Two hours at the most. No less than forty minutes.”

Smoker grunted and waved a hand dismiss her. That was an awfully large gap to be unsure about. As much as he wanted to, he’d not place faith on the calculation. Tashigi was a bright girl, but at times a bit insecure. Likely, only one end of the scale was her actual answer.

The swordswoman watched him another moment then left. As the door closed, she called out for the crew to get ready to finish training for the day.

Slouching down, Smoker kicked his feet up to rest on the corner of his desk. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the chair. He wasn’t one for naps, but it would make the time fly by.

One moment, he was thinking about Alabasta, about Luffy smiling, carefree and full of enthusiasm, then he thought of Marineford and the raw pain and anguish, how he’d been unable to get to him, in that moment. Seeing Luffy at Punk Hazard had been all too brief, and so much time had passed since Alabasta.

The next moment, Tashigi was rousing him to inform him they’d arrived. He attempted to play it cool, casually following some of the men ashore. At the first opportunity, he slipped away, a cloud of smoke going through the trees until out of sight. He ran after that, racing his way to the other side of the island where the Strawhats were supposed to be anchored. He prayed they’d not left.

Nearly tripping over the reindeer gave him his answer. Reflex saved him and the doctor both, Smoker’s legs turning to smoke and propelling up and over the small creature. He ignored the grumbles behind him, moving faster, feeling an urgency that was both foreign and consuming as it was desperate, frantic really, and confusing.

He froze just inside the shadow of a tree to calm down and catch his breath. Then he moved forward, Sunny there bright and cheerful in the sunlight. No one appeared to be on deck, but sensed Luffy, Nico Robin, and the cyborg in the galley and wasted little time getting aboard and heading that way.

Smoker was surprised when Luffy didn’t come racing out, crying ‘Smokey’ as loud as he could before rubber arms and legs wound around Smoker tight and Luffy was there, pressed close and warm and smelling of the sea and rubber and all things Luffy. He found it a little disappointing actually.

“Please, Robin,” he could hear Luffy whining as he came to the door. “It’s not for me, it’s for Takara. Sanji didn’t leave enough… Smokey!” It was all the warning he got before the door he’d been opening was yanked out of his hand and arms wound around him to jerk him inside. “Come see! Come see! Isn’t he tiny, and so cute!”

Luffy seemed oblivious to Smoker’s problem, humming to the baby, Takara it would seem, as he prepared a bottle, heated it up, and then sat on one of the barstools to feed the boy. Smoker had to admit, Luffy looked peaceful, happy… beautiful.

The need for Luffy was strong, growing. But it was clear he’d not get Luffy’s attention anytime soon. So, he sat to wait, puffing away at his cigars, and watching Luffy.

The pirate captain usually came across as alpha male, or if not, as a beta, given his general lack in interest where mating and sex in general were concerned. This was the most ‘typical’ omega behavior Smoker had seen from him, not taking into account during sex, when Luffy could get quite wanton and submissive. Luffy was a natural with the baby.

Part of Smoker resented the fact the child was not his, but then it wasn’t Luffy’s either, so that helped. But rationality was hard for him as his need for Luffy grew, as the rut thrummed harder through his blood. Being close to his mate and unable to touch him was very hard, on a good day. With Smoker going into rut, though, he really needed to get Luffy alone, and Luffy seemed to have forgotten entirely why they were meeting in such an out of the way place near the calm belt.

“You know, Chopper’s been yelling at Sanji for smoking around the baby,” Luffy commented after several minutes. His tone was casual, but Smoker got the hint.

Growling under his breath, Smoker put out his cigars then gnawed at them. They’d been a small way to try to stay calm. Without the distraction, Smoker shifted and twitched in place.

By sheer force of will he was able to wait for Luffy to finish feeding Takara before broaching the subject of his impending rut. “Luffy,” he started, watching the captain deftly burp the baby then rock him in his arms.

“Just a minute, Smokey,” Luffy cut him off, standing to walk the floor a bit while humming to Takara and rubbing his back.

“Luffy, we need…” He started again, not deterred, but had to trail off when Luffy held Takara out under his nose. “What?” He asked, confused.

“His diaper needs changed, Daddy Smokey.” Luffy grinned broadly from behind the boy.

Unable to say no, Smoker took the boy. He was only vaguely knowledgeable about what to do, but he figured it wouldn’t be that hard and, while the alpha had the kid, Luffy wouldn’t be so distracted. Taking the small boy Luffy handed him, he moved to the sofa to see to the boy.

Again, he tried to talk to the Strawhat captain. “Luffy, I really need…”

“Just a minute, Smokey,” Luffy said, again, and really, was he doing it on purpose? Smoker could only watch as Luffy rushed out of the galley and on deck. “Sanji!” He could be heard calling in glee. Smoker, it seemed, was third after the kid and food.

Smoker sighed and looked down at Takara. The boy chewed on his fingers and stared back up at the navy officer. “One of these days he’s going to drive me completely insane. You’re in for one wild ride with this bunch, kid.” He cleaned the boy up and diapered him. “Just wait until you meet your grandpa.” He held the baby close, finding it easy to grow attached. “Garp’s going to love you.”

“You’re taking this better than I expected.” Zoro’s deep voice spoke from the door. “Luffy’s been excited for you to meet the kid.”

Smoker grunted softly. “What can I do but be okay with it?” He rocked the kid gently.

Zoro snorted but gave a nod. “Luffy’s a force of nature.” He walked over to the older alpha. “Give me the brat. You need to go pull Luffy away while you can. You’re beginning to sweat and look flushed, and I’m pretty sure all omegas will smell you soon. _Everyone_ will smell you soon.”

Grateful, Smoker easily handed the kid over. “I owe you one, Roronoa,” he said before rushing off to do just that. Thankfully, it only took a heated kiss for Luffy to be convinced to pull the vice admiral to the men’s quarters for some much needed mating.

***

Zoro was still awkward with Takara as he’d been the first time he’d seen the boy. And like then, after a moment, the baby began to fuss, growing in volume quickly.

A scoffing sound preceded Sanji, who had been watching from the door, coming over to take the boy. “You’re hopeless.” He jostled the boy a little and hummed to him. Once the boy was calm, he went to put him down, but Takara immediately began to fuss again. “Come on, kid.  I need to cook dinner,” he pleaded. The tone would have worked on Luffy like a charm, but the baby seemed like he couldn’t care less.

In fact, he was having none of it. Each time Sanji tried to put him down, he threw a fit. Finally, Sanji realized, much to his horror, he’d have to talk Zoro through making dinner.

Walking over, he unlocked the fridge and then instructed the alpha on what to pull out. Many of the things were mostly prepared ahead of time and needed only a few final touches and heating up. But, a few needed prepared at the time of cooking. The chopping and cutting would be easy for the swordsman. The rest worried the blond.

At first Zoro did well, but when Sanji stepped into the infirmary for just a moment to change Takara away from the food, everything seemed to go to hell. He returned to a room full of smoke and the smell of burnt plastic, among other things

“What the hell, mosshead?!” He roared at the other man, rushing over to see what had happened.

Takara began to fuss and cry, coughing in the smoke filling the room. “Take the kid and get your ass out of my kitchen!” Sanji thrust the boy into Zoro’s hands then shoved the stupid sword bastard out of the galley. He then rolled up his sleeves and set to work.

***

Takara continued to fuss, but his coughs and wails began to die down in the fresh air out on deck. Hiccups and unhappy noises fought their way out of his little throat, and he wriggled unhappily.

“Shhh,” Zoro soothed, rubbing the tyke’s back. “Shhh.” He glanced around for help but found no one else about. Resigned to taking care of the baby, Zoro headed for the crow’s nest.

It had been decided Usopp would be staying in his workshop, Franky would sleep in the dock system, Brook would be fine in the bar, Chopper would have his infirmary, Sanji could sleep in the galley, and Zoro would be in the crow’s next. Likely, Sanji would join Zoro.  This left the men’s quarters free for Luffy and Smoker for however long the alpha needed the pirate captain.

Zoro didn’t expect to be bothered anytime soon, since Sanji was busy. He felt relatively safe in resorting to desperate tactics as he walked around the crow’s nest with Takara. Soft at first, he began to sing a soothing lullaby for the boy. It took only a moment for the baby to quiet and watch him intently.

Emboldened by the baby’s apparent liking of the singing, Zoro sang louder, taking a seat and resting back with his eyes closed and the boy on his chest; he continued the song. Lost in the boy, he never noticed the hand that appeared near the intercom and switched it on.

_~Yurikago no uta o_

_Kanariya ga utau yo_

_Nenneko Nenneko_

_Nenneko yo_

_Yurikago no ue ni_

_Biwa no mi ga yureru yo_

_Nenneko Nenneko_

_Nenneko yo_

_Yurikago no tsuna o_

_Kinezumi ga yusuru_

_Nenneko Nenneko_

_Nenneko yo_

_Yurikago no yume ni_

_Kiiroi tsuki ga kakaru yo_

_Nenneko Nenneko_

_Nenneko yo~_

He and the baby both were sound asleep when Sanji came to the nest much later, and Zoro barely stirred as the blond curled up against him and kissed his cheek softly. He didn’t pay attention as he dozed back off, that the blond was humming the lullaby softly under his breath.

\-----

Yurikago no Uta – Song of the Cradle

A canary sings

A cradle song

Sleep, sleep,

Sleep, child!

Above the cradle,

The loquat fruits sway

Sleep, sleep,

Sleep, child!

A squirrel rocks

The cradle by its rope

Sleep, sleep,

Sleep, child!

Dreams in a cradle,

With the yellow moon shining down

Sleep, sleep,

Sleep, child!


End file.
